dividegamefandomcom-20200215-history
Fishing
The fishing minigame is a way for players to catch a hearty meal, make some coin, and find rare treasures. Only requiring a modest initial investment in some fishing equipment and some patience, it's a source of profit accessible to players old and new. Diverse fishing spots are found in almost every body of water, rewarding anglers for diligent exploration. __TOC__ Getting Started To start fishing, you will need a fishing rod and some bait, both of which can be purchased at various stores or found in game. See the tackle section below for details. To fish, you must CAST your line, then wait for something to snag your line. To set a bait for future casts, use BAIT type. The bait will be automatically used until it runs out (none in player inventory or bait bucket) or player changes the type. Using BAIT NONE will cast an empty hook. Once you feel the line snag, you can start REELing (RL). A normal reel will reduce the fish's distance by a few feet. Reeling lightly (REEL LIGHT or RLL) reels a shorter distance. Reeling hard (REEL HARD or RLH) reels a longer distance but has a chance to snap your line from tension. Each reel attempt has a short recovery time. Reeling before anything has snagged your line will reel your line in all the way. Once the fish is close enough (usually under 15 feet away), you can try to LAND the fish. The closer the fish is to you, the higher your success rate for landing. If the land attempt fails, the fish will gain an extra few feet of distance. Once the distance drops to 0 through reeling, the fish will automatically be landed with 100% success rate. Walking away from the area while fishing will cut the line, losing anything on the hook. Snag Types: Rare fish - Increased tension on line and increased snap chance. Large fish - Harder to reel against. Medium fish - Normal difficulty. Small fish - Easiest to reel. Objects - Trash or treasure. No tightening or loosening, just regular reeling. No penalty for attempts to land. Angler Shops In addition to selling tackle, bait, and other fishing objects, angler shops also purchase fish from the player and act as hubs for NPCs related to fishing. Some NPCs might request certain fish, paying generously for the result. Tackle and Bait Fishing Pole: Each area has a unique fishing pole sold at their respective local angler shop. The differences are purely cosmetic and they are identical in functionality. Players must wield poles to use them. Unwielding the pole while the line is in the water will automatically cut the line. Bait: Different kinds of bait attract different fish. Casting a line without any bait results in almost no fish snags but more trash and treasure. Bait Bucket: Container that only stores bait items, meant to prevent player inventories from cluttering up. Bait from the bucket will be automatically used. Enhanced Tackle: Miscellaneous items like high tech micro-line or enchanted spinners improve fishing performance in various ways. Fishing Spots Players can only fish in designated fishing spots. These spots are usually easily identified simply through the room's description. A fishing spot can stretch across multiple rooms, like along the shores of a lake. All rooms belonging to a single fishing spot will share the fish selection of that spot. Each spot has its own unique list of fish, trash, and treasures. Spoilers in the table. Click expand at your own risk. Fish All fish can be sold to angler shops, but some have additional uses. Certain fish are good to eat, while others might be key components in crafting. NPCs may also request specific fish. Fulfilling these requests can give large rewards. Trash Treasures